


Carrot And Stick

by QuillMind



Series: Yes, Daddy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Bad behaviour must be corrected with appropriate punishment.  Punishment fails to be such if the one being disciplined enjoys it.  The disciplinarian must determine what would sufficiently motivate the miscreant to cease their unacceptable conduct.  A worthy reward can be an additional push to encourage good behaviour.





	Carrot And Stick

**Author's Note:**

> HERE COMETH CAPTAIN DADCHI!

The thing is, you were never a spoiled brat as a child.  Generally speaking, you were well-behaved and reasonable; not to the point of being totally subservient, but you rarely had serious tantrums, and knew to mind your manners and respect others' feelings.  

And this continued well into your adolescence--so the turn of events that had led to you now being tied up in a chair in the clubhouse of Karasuno High School's volleyball team while the captain of said team was fucking your face was curious, to say the least.  

The lights of the small and simple room were not on.  There was still plenty of sunlight outside in the early evening, and everyone else on the team had headed to the gym for practice.  You and Daichi both knew it would not be long before Coach Ukai and the others would become suspicious of his absence.  

Normally this would be enough of an explanation for his urgency, but Daichi's current, furious pace was fueled by something other than the fear of being caught.  

You had been hanging out in the Karasuno clubhouse earlier, having idle chats with the rest of the team members.  Although non-club members officially were not supposed to be here, the rule didn't apply to you since you'd been coming and going as you pleased even before you’d become Daichi's girlfriend.  And your company was enjoyed by the team since you were easy to talk to, sometimes bringing them snacks and drinks and always cheering them on with words of encouragement.  Even Tsukishima and Kageyama were usually pleased to see you, though they did not display this obviously.  

When you’d seen Tanaka and Nishinoya sitting on the floor gushing over an idol gravure book earlier, you'd gotten the idea to have some fun by teasing them, leaning over their shoulder to ask them what they liked while being fully aware that your proximity and smile were threatening to give Tanaka a heart attack.  It wasn't an accident that the first two buttons of your shirt had been unbuttoned to allow them a peek at your chest, nor that you were bending over just enough to get Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi to stare at your ass.  

The door had then flown open to reveal Daichi, whose expression went from neutral to dark fury in a millisecond as he registered what was happening in front of him.  The others stammered greetings and ran out to head to the gym with their tails between their legs, while you’d merely turned back to give a coquettish smile that stayed on your face even as he sat you down in the chair and bound your arms with rope from one of the supply boxes on the shelves.  The knot he used was a double half-hitch, and the rope itself was a silky nylon so that you could free yourself if you really needed to.  

But of course you didn't need to, and you certainly didn't _want_ to.  Not when he growled by your ear about how badly you'd been behaving, not when he groped at your exposed chest, your bra shoved out of the way and shirt opened up, and not now as he rammed his cock in and out of your mouth.  

"You're something else, you know that?" he snarled, sinking his hands deeper into your hair while snapping his hips forward.  "Flirting with the team members like that."  

A verbal reply was impossible at the moment, so you just managed some vocalizations that vibrated slightly against Daichi's cock, making him shiver.  

"How much further would you have gone if I hadn't shown up?" Daichi asked, pushing himself further towards the back of your throat.  "I can't take my eyes off of you for a second."  

You whined through all the obscene, wet noises, spreading your legs open and bearing your hips downward.  Daichi knew you would have been touching yourself if your hands were free, one hand working your clit while the other shoved a few of your fingers inside to stroke at that spot that made you so loud.  But he also knew that you were liking _this_ just as much--the denial, the restraints, his angry attention on you.  Even though you were a bit uncomfortable by the violent way he fucked your mouth, making you feel lightheaded from not getting as much air and your jaw ache from the girth that was occupying it, you still hummed against him and flickered your gaze up to show him the cheeky smile in your eyes.  

Daichi made a guttural sound like the engine of a car and thrust faster, pulling your hair taut and getting your lips to touch all the way at the base of his length.  You nearly choked, but recovered and responded with exhilarated moans, twirling your tongue around him as you wondered whether he would come in your mouth or on your face.  Maybe he would do it on your chest, then smear it around and tell you to spend the day wearing it underneath your clothes and not washing it off until you got home because you were a filthy slut.  

That had been a memorable day.

But instead, Daichi pulled out with a hissed breath and took a few steps back.  Grunting and gasping, he grasped around the head of his cock as he came, the sticky whiteness filling his hand.  

You were crestfallen.  All you could do was watch in utter dismay as his release literally slipped through his fingers, some of it dripping onto the floor, but _none_ of it on or in you.  

You looked at Daichi like you were about to cry.  

"Daddy..."

He shook his head at you, panting, then grabbed a roll of paper towels from the shelf and cleaned off his hand and the floor.  The ghost of a wicked smirk flew across his face when he heard you whine pitifully.  

"It's not a true punishment if you enjoy it, princess," he said, punctuating the end of his sentence by tossing the wad of paper towel into a trash can by the wall.  

Your squirmed in your seat.  Your body was tragically aware of how unpainted and unfucked it was, and it _hurt_.  

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been bad.  Please don't be mad at me."  

Daichi rearranged his shorts and swept imaginary dust from his t-shirt before fixing you with a stare.  "Are you really sorry?"  

God, he could look so hot when he was being austere like this, his normally gentle eyes dark and narrowed, and his angular jaw set like stone.  

“Yes,” you nodded, clenching your legs together to distract from the aching between them.  

He let a moment pass to build tension, then untied the knot with one hand, kissing you on the forehead as he did.  It was sweet and chaste, so far removed from what he had been doing earlier.  He helped you to your feet and checked your wrists to see if they were sore while you closed your shirt.  When you looked up, he had become that strict disciplinarian again; he couldn’t let you get too carried away, after all.  He grabbed your chin in his hand.  

“Make sure to sit in the bleachers,” he ordered, “and keep your hands where I can see them.  If I notice you trying to touch yourself, you get _nothing_ until next week.  But if you sit there like a good girl and behave…  Then I’ll play with you once practice is over.”  

His hand left your face.  In its wake was a discomforting chill, but you knew the shiver that raced up your back had nothing to do with external temperature.  Your lips parted to emit a meek whimper, and the throbbing between your legs intensified.  Practice went on for _hours._  Daichi was an observant one, and he took his word seriously.  If he got even an hint of you trying to sneak a touch past him, he would not touch a hair on your head.  

For an entire weekend!

But on the other hand, that meant your reward was sure to be as ecstatic as the punishment was agonizing.  

“Okay.  I’ll behave.”

“Promise?”  

“I promise.”  

Daichi smiled--the same pleasant, friendly one that he gave his teammates, teachers, and elderly neighbours.  He put his hand on your shoulder to lead you out of the clubhouse, bending down so that his lips were by your ear before saying something that would echo in your head for the rest of practice.  

“Good girl.  Now let’s go--I want to see you turning yourself into a wet mess while you think about getting fucked by daddy.”

You two were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it OOC, or is it totally IC? Discuss.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
